


Nobody Drives Baby

by pherryt



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bingo Card, Coincidences, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Road Trip, SPN AU and Trope Bingo, Spring Break, Stubborn Dean, bed sharing, room mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean and Benny had decided they needed a break after midterms and Spring Break - you knowthatone - seemed like a perfect fit.Who knew that the road trip home would bring so many changes?





	Nobody Drives Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE FINALLY gotten around to writing the first square of my Trope/Au Bingo
> 
> I've been working on SO MANY BANGS lately that I can't seem to come up for air! I hope you enjoy the first installment.
> 
> This fills the square for College AU

It was the day after spring break and Dean was partied out.

He never thought he’d say that, but it had been a 20 hour drive out to Las Vegas and now he had another 20-hour drive ahead of him – give or take a few hours for pit stops. And man, that had been one hell of a party.

Dean didn’t regret a single minute, but he sure was exhausted.

Benny eyed him from the passenger seat with a raised brow. “You sure you all right to be drivin’ there, brother?”

“I’m fine, Benny. You just get some shut eye. I’m gonna need you keeping me awake a little further down the road,” Dean said.

“I can do better than that, Dean. Why don’t you let me drive?” Benny asked.

Dean tensed up and grimaced. “Hell no. Nothin’ against you Benny, but I don’t let _anyone_ drive my Baby.” Dean gave her a loving pat to her steering wheel but didn’t miss the eye roll Benny gave him. Dean was grateful that Benny wasn’t likely to take offense, because it was true. Much as he liked his roommate, Dean just wasn’t ready to let someone else behind the wheel.

Not since Dad gave her to Dean for his graduation gift.

Then died a bare year later.

Now he was two years into KU, though he’d missed the fall semester of the second year, and perhaps feeling a little more sentimental over an old muscle car than he should be.

Benny knew all that, and he let it slide. He was a good man and Dean might (maybe) have a teensy bit of a crush on him. He might even fess up that.

Someday.

“Yeah, well, wake me when you need me, then. I got a hangover to sleep off…” Benny drawled.

Dean grinned. “You do that, Benny. Sweet dreams.”

“Oh, you bet…” Benny winked.

It was a quiet few hours once they got out of Las Vegas and onto I 70. Dean didn’t know the typical traffic of the area, but there wasn’t a significant number of cars on the road. Not as much as he’d have expected after a festival the size he and Benny had just been at.

Eventually, to keep boredom at bay, he popped in Zeppelin – Benny had assured him the music wouldn’t wake him – and he sang along, amusing himself by playing leapfrog with a tan Continental with Illinois plates.

When he’d first laid eyes on it, he’d snorted. “God damn pimpmobile,” he muttered. After a while, he became convinced the game wasn’t one sided.

Dean was just gearing up to pass it again when Benny woke up.

“Hey, we anywhere near a rest stop? I gotta piss like a racehorse.”

“You’re so classy, Benny.” Dean snickered.

“What’re you talkin’ about? I’m a complete gentleman.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that.” He thought for a second. “Yeah, I think there _is_ one coming up. Just saw a sign. Good timing.”

Of course, coming up meant several more miles. Some parts of the highway, there literally was nothing for ages. When they finally spotted the rest area, Benny nudged Dean. Dean nodded and put on his blinker, noting that the Continental in front of them was doing the same thing.

It wasn’t like he was following them, right? Dean had put his blinker on first. And anyway, it was a good stopping point for anyone. Who knew how much further to the next rest area?

He pointedly did _not_ look to see who got out of the pimpmobile that parked a few places down from them.

But he might have caught a glimpse of loose clothes and dark, sexy bed head before he turned away and followed Benny inside.

“Hmm… do those guys look familiar to you?” Benny asked Dean five minutes later. Having relieved themselves, Dean had hit the mini convenience store for coffee and road food, Benny following after.

“What, Benny?” Dean said distractedly. Should get the Slim Jim’s or the beef jerky? Screw it, he’d get both.

“Yeah, yeah I think I know them. They go to our school. Balthazar Milton and Castiel Novak.” Benny insisted.

“Weird names,” Dean observed. He flicked his eyes up to look and found his own meeting a pair of vivid blue eyes the next aisle over, just barely peeking out over the top of some chips. Dude was tall, Dean realized. Not quite as tall as Dean but tall enough. He blushed and looked away. “I’m ready to check out. You?”

“Sure,” Benny agreed, grabbing a box of twinkies.

It didn’t take long to file back out and Dean pulled the Impala over to the gas pump next. He loved his baby, but she sure was a gas guzzler. Thank god Benny was springing for some of the gas money on this trip. But hell, after midterms, he’d needed this. He was sure his brain was gonna melt and Benny had agreed.

They got back on the road, Benny staying awake this time. Dean lowered the volume and they talked about upcoming events, as well as the fun of the past few days. Without even realizing it, Dean fell right back into the game with the Continental which held – sure enough – the two men Benny had pointed out at the rest stop.

Blue eyes was driving, and now that Benny had said something, he _did_ look somewhat familiar to Dean.

“Uh, Dean, you’re uh… goin’ a mite fast there, brother,” Benny said with a worried tone.

“What? I’m just going around these guys.” Dean said defensively.

Benny tossed him a look that Dean caught out of the corner of his eye. “Uh huh… they ain’t exactly slowpokes. We don’t _need_ to go around them.”

Dean grumbled and Benny nudged him.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear that, cher.”

Dean blushed. “Oh c’mon, Benny. I can’t let no ugly ass pimpmobile outshine my baby!”

Benny groaned and rubbed at his face. “I love ya, Dean, but you’re being ridiculous.”

“Maybe so, but _somebody’s_ gotta defend Baby’s honor.”

“It’s a car, Dean – albeit a very lovely one, but still a car,” Benny said.

Dean pet the dashboard of the Impala. “Don’t listen to him, Baby. He didn’t mean it.”

The drove in silence for a few more miles with Dean racking his brains trying to figure out why blue eyes seemed familiar. Did they share any classes? He didn’t think so. And if they’d ever hooked up, Dean was sure he’d remember. From the brief glimpse Dean had gotten, dude was seriously hot.

Finally, Dean caved in. “So, Castiel and Balthazar, huh? They related?”

Benny started laughing. “Oh, I sure as hell hope not! Balthazar’s spent the entire last semester trying to get into Cas’s pants. That’s how I remembered them. Friends they may be, - roommates too, if I recall correctly - but Cas seemed to be pretty fed up by the time Christmas break rolled around. I sure am glad I ain’t rooming with _that_ guy.”

Dean laughed along. “Yeah, that does sound annoying. Doesn’t take no for an answer, huh?” Dean shook his head. “So, which one’s which? I could swear blue eyes looked familiar, but I can’t place him.”

“Cher, they both got blue eyes. You gotta be more specific,” Benny said.

“Oh, uh, the dark haired one?” Dean chanced a glance over at Benny, hoping they didn’t _both_ have dark hair. “Um…a little scruffy looking?”

“Ah, that’s Castiel. Balthazar’s a blonde. Has a thing for V-neck shirts and blazers,” Benny answered. “Least, that’s all I’ve ever seen him in.”

“Hmmm…” Dean hummed and checked his mirrors and proceeded to pass the Continental again. Castiel – now that he had a name to put to the face – was still driving, and when Dean drew abreast of him, Castiel glanced over and smiled.

Dean swallowed and smiled back with a small nod.

Benny burst out laughing and Dean surged forward, pulling in front of the other car with red cheeks. “Damn, cher… we’re well on our way back and _now_ you find someone that strikes your fancy?”

“Hey,” Dean protested. “I found plenty of people that struck my fancy. I just… wasn’t feeling it, y’know?”

More like, Dean Winchester was a closet romantic. He had kissed probably half a dozen people over the weekend – any gender, he didn’t care – but nothing further than that. He’d tried the random hook up thing. It just didn’t work for him all that well.

Still, he’d gotten into the spirit of things, made sure his kissing partners weren’t drunk, and had a grand old time, spending it with a man he’d been crushing on since the year before.

It’d almost been like a date.

All except for the fact that Dean was the only one who thought so.

One day he’d ask Benny out.

Maybe.

*******

They’d made two more stops and gone another six hours down the road before Dean started yawning.

“You sure you won’t let me drive?” Benny asked again, exasperation in his voice.

“Nah, just, let’s look for someplace to stop and get some food. That’ll perk me right up.” Dean turned towards Benny and that’s when he noticed the Continental had pulled alongside him… and was keeping pace instead of pulling ahead.

Their window was down and Balthazar – obviously, _they_ had no trouble trading drivers - was motioning to them to open theirs.

“Huh,” Dean grunted, turning his attention back to the road. “Think they want our attention.”

Benny turned to look. “I do believe you’re right.” He reached down and rolled his window open, Dean being careful to keep the pace even so Benny and Castiel could talk without too much trouble.

“Pardon me, do you have any Grey Poupon?” Balthazar called over the gap.

Benny blinked. “I’m… I’m sorry, what?”

Dean started laughing. He glanced over long enough to see that Castiel had his face in his hands. _This guy must be quite a handful,_ Dean thought. _And what was that accent? English? French?_ Hell if Dean knew.

“My companion and I have driven this route before. There’s a diner just up ahead. We were wondering if you gents would care to join us for dinner and a stretch break that lasts longer than 5 whole minutes,” Balthazar asked.

Benny turned to Dean. “What do you think?”

Dean shrugged. “Well, it’s exactly what we were just looking for. If the place doesn’t look too shady, I say we go for it. ‘Sides, we’re big enough to defend ourselves.”

Benny raised an eyebrow at the comment but said nothing about it to Dean. Instead, he turned back to the window and nodded. “Lead the way – as long as it ain’t in any cornfields, I’d say we’re willing to follow.”

“My good man, I don’t think there are _any_ cornfields around here,” Balthazar said dryly. “They saved all that shit for dear old Kansas.”

“Well, sounds like we’ll be good, then, don’t it?” Benny answered with a laugh as he and Dean watched Balthazar shudder.

Dean had to agree. That stretch of road in Kansas was a killer. And forget radio reception. Good thing he had his trusty tape collection.

The conversation ended, Balthazar and Castiel pulled ahead once more and Dean changed lanes to drop behind them.

Before either of them knew it - the last few miles speeding away behind them - the four of them were sitting in a booth at a roadside diner. Dean had relaxed when they saw that it was in easy sight of the highway, and that there was even a motel beside it.

Maybe he’d stop after the meal and take a quick cat nap. Dean was feeling a lot more tired than he was letting on, and the only thing keeping him from road hypnosis had been his good-natured game with the continental.

They’d been lifesavers.

“So I’m Balthazar, this is Cas. I do believe we go to school together,” Balthazar said as he slid into the booth, coming to a stop across from Benny. Cas slid in after him, the pleather squeaking slightly as he did.

“Yeah, Kansas University,” Benny agreed. “I’ve seen you two around.”

“We didn’t know anyone else was going to Vegas for Spring Break. Wish we’d known, we could have carpooled,” Cas said.

“Only if we used my car,” Dean said, glancing out the window. “Which one of you _owns_ that thing?”

“It’s mine. What’s wrong with it?”

Dean opened his mouth and Benny put a hand on his arm.

“Dean… drop it. Besides… even if we carpooled we’d be in the same situation we are now because you continue to insist that your car is the only acceptable car out there,” Benny chided.

“What situation would that be?” Balthazar asked.

“Dean won’t let anyone else drive his car.”

Castiel and Balthazar blinked at Dean in stunned disbelief and Dean squirmed under their gazes.

“Well, that’s bloody stupid,” Balthazar stated. He immediately picked up his menu and started reading it.

Castiel continued to stare at Dean, his head tilted and his eyes narrowed as if he were trying to puzzle him out. “It’s a long drive back to Kansas City, why would you insist on driving the entire way yourself? The point of sharing the trip with friends is to make things easier on yourself.”

“It does!” Dean protested. “Benny talks to me and keeps me awake.”

“That’s not the same thing. Driving for 20 hours without getting any rest is… it’s foolhardy. Benny talking to you is no substitute for getting some sleep,” Castiel continued to insist earnestly, leaning over the table slightly.

Balthazar lowered his menu and leveled a disapproving gaze on Dean. “Cassie’s right. He’s a bit of a stick in the mud, but he _is_ right.”

“Balthy, compared to you, almost everyone is a stick in the mud.” Castiel rolled his eyes, sitting back in his seat.

“I’m just saying, would it kill you to enjoy a good ménage a - what’s French for twelve? - once in a while?”

Dean’s eyes bugged as he listened to their words. He exchanged glances with Benny and tried to subtly shift in his seat.

“I’ll have you know I like a good threesome as much as the next guy. But that’s as far as I go. I want to be able to give my partners my full attention. Too many, and what’s the point?”

Dean swallowed. Castiel’s low, gravelly voice talking about threesomes was getting to him. His brain helpfully supplied an unattainable image of him, Benny and Castiel together.

Shut up brain.

“Ah… see… that’s where you and I differ, darling. I want _them_ to give _me_ their complete attention.” Balthazar looked dreamily off into the distance and Benny coughed, bringing Cas and Balthazar’s attention back to them.

Specifically, to Benny.

Benny turned bright red and Dean burst out laughing.

Oh, oh these two were gonna kill Dean and Benny both if they kept talking about threesomes and sex and lord knows what else.

Soon enough, the waitress came by and they ordered. By the time the food arrived, the four of them were embroiled in talking about school, their trip and any other little things that came up along the way. The more Dean heard, the more he liked. Balthazar was a jerk, but he had a sense of humor Dean could appreciate and apparently a loyalty to his friends that Cas made mention of more than once.

Dean could appreciate that.

And Cas… well Cas was quickly becoming one of those people he knew would be a best friend – a spot previously only enjoyed by two other people: his current roommate and traveling companion, Benny. And his childhood bestie, Charlie, who had sadly gone out to the East Coast for college.

And the more he got to know Cas, the more he realized that the gorgeous, blue eyed man would also fall into the same category as Benny. An awesome best friend who Dean felt an unattainable attraction for, an attraction he’d be much too scared to pursue - no matter how often he tried to psych himself up for ‘someday’ – for fear of losing that friendship.

As engaging as the conversation - and Cas - was, however, Dean felt his eyelids begin to drag. The sound around him seemed to come from far away but he thought he heard Cas speaking. He tilted in his space till he landed on something soft. Benny, he realized.

“Balthy...I think we could all do with some sleep. Why don’t we make use of that motel over there?” Cas’s gravelly voice got a little louder. “I suggest you do the same.”

“I agree. Ain’t no way I’m letting him back behind the wheel like this.” Benny’s rumble shook Dean’s body and he blinked, each eyeblink going agonizingly slow.

“Only need 4 hours...” Dean mumbled, still trying valiantly to follow and contribute to the conversation.

Somehow, the four of them maneuvered out of the booth and manhandled Dean out of the diner and towards the motel. Dean continued to drift, leaning heavily on Benny the whole way.

“Hoo, Cher, your heavier than you look,” Benny grunted.

“No ‘m not,” Dean grumbled back.

“Here, I’ll help,” Castiel said. He moved forward to help but Dean pulled away from Benny and glared at both of them halfheartedly.

“I can walk just fine,” Dean protested, blinking against the weight of sleep and forcing his eyes back open in time to stumble over his own feet.

Balthazar snorted.

They arrived in the motel lobby and Dean gave in, slumping against Benny and yawning widely. A clerk appeared an instant later, looking somewhat harried.

“We’d like to get a couple of rooms, my good man,” Balthazar said.

The clerks face fell. “We only have one room left.” The clerk swallowed. “And it only has one bed.”

Castiel pinched at his nose. “Of course it does,” he sighed.

“How is that possible? The lot’s not exactly full out there,” Benny asked disbelievingly.

The clerk shrugged. “It’s full enough when you consider that we had to shut down over half the motel for renovations. That left us with only a handful which, usually, is more than enough.”

Benny groaned. “Shit, what are we gonna do?”

“Why don’t we share the room?” Cas suggested. “Dean’s the one that really needs the sleep so he should get the bed. The rest of us could take turns?”

“How big’s the bed?” Dean yawned, looking at the clerk blearily. “Maybe we could share the bed too?”

“I’m not sharing a bed with _him_.” Cas glared at Balthazar.

Balthazar raised his hands. “I promise I won’t molest you in your sleep!”

“Hmm…it’s not a bad idea and it’ll save us all a little money in the long run,” Benny agreed.

“Whatever, dudes, just… I need a bed before I fall over and crack my head open,” Dean yawned again.

Balthazar haggled with the clerk further, but Dean lost track of it all. The next thing he knew, was horizontal and warm and content. He snuggled deeper into the blankets and felt the warmth around him shift.

On both sides.

He blinked open his eyes to find Cas’s dark hair tucked under Dean’s chin. There were arms wrapped around him – from Cas and someone else.

Benny, Dean realized an instant later as Benny’s hand shifted minutely and he shuffled closer, his beard scraping over Dean's Shoulder.

Balthazar didn’t have any type of scruff or facial fur whatsoever. It _had_ to be Benny.

 _Holy Crap, I’m stuck in bed with my crush and my potential crush._ Dean swallowed, trying to figure out what to do next. _Oh god, oh god, oh god_ , he closed his eyes, swiftly descending into panic. _Don’t get hard, don’t get hard, don’t –_

“Relax, Dean.” Cas’s voice rumbled against his collarbone and made Dean shiver. “This was simply the best use of our resources. It doesn’t need to be awkward.”

And now it was. Because Dean really liked Benny and he was really starting to like Cas even in the short time they’d known each other. And now he had 2 crushes he literally couldn’t say a damn word about because one, how would he choose which one to act on and two, well, he was a goddamn coward.

“Calm down, Cher.” Benny’s hands moved and then there were warm, thick fingers kneading at the knots in Dean’s shoulder. “I’d never make a move on ya that you didn’t want.”

“Same,” Cas murmured, burrowing closer – was that even possible? – to Dean.

Wait… what?

Benny – and Cas apparently – would never make a move he didn’t want. Implying that… if he did, then they would? Implying that… his interest was returned? But wait, both of them?

“You’re thinkin’ too hard, brother,” Benny murmured.

“I… uh… “ Dean swallowed, his fingers reflexively tightening around – oh lord, he had his arm draped over Cas’s hip. Holy fuck, he was in hell, wasn’t he?

“Or, is it possible that you _are_ interested?” Cas leaned back a little, angling to look into Deans now open eyes. “Perhaps panicking about having to choose?”

Dean gulped and licked his lips, suddenly remembering Cas’s comment about liking threesomes, and the little fantasy that had conjured up for Dean. He couldn’t help his eyes flicking down towards Cas’s chapped lips and back up again, his face burning red. “Uh…”

“Mm… that’s an interesting theory, Cas. Could be you may be right. You uh, you mentioned threesomes, earlier?” Benny’s hands didn’t stop kneading Dean’s shoulders and Dean practically melted into the touch.

“Oh for the love of -!” A thump sounded from the other end of the room, along with a series of squeaks. Balthazar groaned and complained, the sudden reminder of his presence making Dean twitch. “This lumpy cot is bloody torture and now I have to listen to you three getting it on and I can’t even get involved?”

Cas sighed and thumped his head down on Dean’s chest and grumbled about cockblocking roommates.

Suddenly, Dean started to laugh. How was this even his life?

“Great, he’s gone bloody mental,” Balthazar grumped, another series of squeaks testament to him trying and failing to get comfortable on the cot he’d been relegated too.

“Dean? Are you all right?” Cas asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Cher?” Benny leaned closer, his breath ghosting Dean’s ear.

“Oh god,” Dean huffed out, his laughter finally winding down. “Are you guys serious? Like… all three of us, serious? I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“You dream about me, Dean?” Benny asked.

Dean snorted. “Maybe. On occasion. Okay, more than once. Been wanting to ask you out a while. Just been too…nervous I guess.” Dean shrugged.

“Well, obviously nothing’s happening today,” Cas said. “But that’s probably for the best. You and Benny have known each other longer. I’d like to… get to know you both a little better, so we’re all more comfortable with this. And maybe, if we could…” Cas ducked his head shyly, and Dean could feel his fingers twisting in the hem of Deans shirt.

“Can three people even date? I mean, is that done?” Dean asked. “Isn’t that… kinda cheating?”

Benny nodded. “I’ve never tried it, but yeah. It’s called Polyamory, and it _can_ work, s’long as all involved parties agree to it.”

Cas nodded. “What he said.”

“Okay, okay then.” Dean said shakily. “I guess I’m game to see if we can do this.”

“You sure?” Benny asked. “We don’t wanna rush you into anything.”

“I’m sure. In fact,” Dean bit his lip and rolled to his back, Benny and Cas letting up to give him the room. He looked from one blue eyed beauty to the other and back again. “I was hoping we could um… kiss? Start slow and all?”

Benny grinned and Cas’s lips quirked.

“I think we can oblige ya there,” Benny said with a quick glance at Cas, who nodded enthusiastically.

Balthazar stood up with a groan. “I’m sleeping in the bloody car.”

The door slammed behind him, but Benny, Dean and Cas were already lost in their kiss.

By the time the semester was over, the three of them were firmly established as a thing, with Cas winding up at Dean and Benny’s dorm more often than not, a fact Balthazar took great delight in taking advantage of.

It was a short jump from there to finding a small place the three of them could share together through the rest of college. Only needing a one bedroom significantly upped their chances of finding something they could afford and they spent the money they saved on the biggest bed they could find.

But Dean _still_ didn’t let anybody else drive his Baby.

No matter how much he loved his boyfriends.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So....there are 2 parts of this roadtrip - no wait, 3 parts of this roadtrip that are actually taken from real life. No, not _that_ part - oh well, it doesn't matter. :D
> 
> Suffice it to say that Benny and Dean have a much more enjoyable roadtrip then I did with my sister. there were MANY things I left out that didnt' fit the story. But i definitely did - and i don't know why i was so reckless - _definitely did_ stop off at a diner with a couple of guys we'd been leapfrogging on the road.
> 
> I think at that point, i'd have done anything to get out of being stuck in the car with my sister, who seems to think shoving a giant fuzzy poster in FRONT of my eyes while i'm driving (so she can ask my opinion on color combinations) is nothing to be concerned about. She also seemed to think that playing punch buggy with the driver and really REALLY punching their arm was also a 'good idea'. also, she's a smoker and my car is a non smoking vehicle. 
> 
> and just... in general. my sister and i have a very weird and warped relationship and being shoved into the car with her from South Carolina to New York involuntarily was not fun. (though i will admit that this road trip with her was way more enjoyable than i had feared.)


End file.
